En tus brazos he vuelto a sentir pasión
by emmettslash
Summary: Al morir Bella, Edward siente un profundo dolor, Sin embargo no puede darse cuenta de que la verdadera necesidad era sentirse querido y deseado por alguien una vez más. SLASH Emmett/Edward RATED:M one-shot


Los personajes de esta historia son creación única de Stephenie Meyer.

En tus brazos he vuelto a sentir pasion

×Edward POV

Había transcurrido otra semana entera, desde la muerte de mi amada Bella todo se sentía nublado en mi mente, irreal, como si todo lo que ocurría en mi entorno se tratase sólo de un sueño. Pero no lo era, esta era mi realidad y dolía, dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser, estaba destrozado completamente, mi mundo carecía de sentido, planeé suicidarme en varias ocasiones, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, Alice impedía constantemente que yo intentara acabar con mi existencia.

No se cómo era que conseguía evitar cada vez que yo quisiera hacerme daño. Mis habilidades de leer mentes se habían debilitado en extremo, casi por completo, pues no lograba concentrarme lo suficiente. Podía notar que toda la familia estaba bastante preocupada por mí. Mi vida ya no tenía razón de ser, no se porque simplemente no me daban la libertad de acabar con mi sufrimiento.

Una noche me encontraba recostado en mi habitación, escuchando un poco de música que acabara con el maldito silencio enloquecedor, que sólo me hacía sentir vacío. Ahora más que nunca me daba cuenta de que extrañaba las caricias de mi adorada, sus besos, su aroma, el fulgor de sus ojos al besarme y al tocarme.

De pronto escuche gritos fuera de mi habitación, recordé que Carlisle y Esme estaban de caza y Alice había casi forzado a Jasper para que fueran de vacaciones a conocer las pirámides de Egipto. Así que el ruido que provenía desde afuera no podía ser más que una discusión de Emmett y Rosalie. Me puse de pie y acerqué mi oreja a la puerta entreabierta para así escuchar mejor.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso tú a mí?!- Grito Rosalie furiosa

-¡¿Decirte qué?!- Emmett también subió de tono -¡Yo sólo digo verdades!-

-Pues claro, siempre te has creído superior a todos.- reprochó la rubia

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho para hacernos creer que somos inferiores a ti verdad?-

-¡Pues sí!- replicó Emmett –Al menos tú si eres inferior a mí.-

-¿Ah sí? No me digas-.

-Pues sí, tú eres una egoísta, una muñeca barata sin sentimientos, y sin corazón.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡Yo sí siento y necesito a alguien que me ame de verdad, que me lo demuestre todo el tiempo y que no se preocupe sólo por su propio bien!-

-¿Ah si? Pues está bien, espero tengas suerte porque lo nuestro se acabó.-

Rosalie salió a grandes zancadas de la casa, furiosa y decidida a no volver a ver a Emmett, iba tan enfadada que destruyó gran parte de la entrada de un portazo.

-¿Emmett… estas bien?- Pregunte asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar

-Si Edd, fue… fue sólo una pelea.- Respondió tratando de calmar la ira que sentía.

_La última pelea _pensó

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dije

-No Edward, no molestes.-

-Creo que no debiste haberle hablado así.-

-¡Edward déjame en paz!- gritó aún furioso

-¡Sólo quería ayudar, no seas estúpido, yo no tengo la culpa de nada!-

Emmett se abalanzó sobre mí antes de que pudiera ver lo que pasaba por su mente, me tomó por el cuello de la camisa dispuesto a descargar su furia en mí. Pero alcancé a distinguir un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Tenía mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, me sujetaba con fuerza. Nos miramos por unos segundos, después me soltó sin decir más. Se incorporó y llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza. Trataba de aclarar su mente, mientras yo intentaba saber que ocurría dentro de su cabeza, pero me fue imposible, aún no lograba tener la suficiente concentración. Me desesperaba estar en esa situación.

Un instante después, avanzó hacia mí con el rostro suplicante.

-Esque me duele verte sufrir así.- Me dijo suavemente

Bajé la mirada

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.-

-Sí, sí tiene, porque me he dado cuenta de que no es a Bella a quien en verdad necesitas, sólo quieres a alguien que te acompañe y te ame tanto como tú lo haces.-

Emmett me tomó por la cintura y acarició mi mejilla donde después deposito un tierno beso.

-Emmett, ¿Qué diablos haces?- Dije apartándome rápidamente de él

-Siento algo por ti Edward, algo muy fuerte y no creo soportarlo más.-

-¿De que hablas? Yo… yo no…-

-Shhh tu sólo disfruta.- Me interrumpió

De pronto estampó sus labios contra mi boca.

-¡Eres un idiota!- grité apartándolo de mí

Corrí en la dirección contraria tratando de escaparme de esa situación

-No, no te vas a escapar.- me dijo mientras corría tras de mí

Me persiguió por toda la casa, entré en mi habitación e intenté escapar por la ventana, pero Emmett me alcanzó ágilmente de un salto, cayó a mis pies sujetándome por los tobillos con una gran fuerza. Segundos después me tumbó al suelo.

Su gran cuerpo quedó sobre el mío, tomó mis manos y las colocó por encima de mi cabeza, yo quería resistirme, pero me faltaba fuerza y voluntad para hacerlo.

-No Emmett, no… por favor, Alice verá esto en cualquier momento.-

-Te equivocas, Alice ya sabía sobre esto.-

_Por eso estaba tan insistente con ir a Egipto,_ _ella no quería estar aquí cuando esto… pasara._ Pensé

-Pero Carlisle y Esme…-

Sin escuchar mis palabras, Emmett recorrió mi cuello con su lengua, después me besó desesperadamente, aunque yo me resistía lo más que podía, su fuerza era incontrolable, se separo de mis labios por un segundo y me susurró al oído.

-Te deseo Edward, te deseo más que nada y esta noche haré que olvides a Bella.-

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir que todo se me venía encima, esto no podía estar pasando, yo amaba a Bella, aunque ella estuviera muerta, esto era traicionarla, pero ¿que era todo esto que estaba sintiendo? Empezaba a sentirme… bien.

Al ver que había dejado de resistirme, Emmett comenzó a desnudarse, se quitó la camisa frente a mi rostro. Traté de desviar la mirada hacia otro sitio, pero no pude, me atraía mucho y aunque lo negara, estaba disfrutándolo.

Ver su torso desnudo y tan cercano me provocó una fuerte sensación. Casi inconscientemente comencé a tocarlo. Qué fuerte era, los músculos de sus brazos se sentían firmes, su pecho era tan duro y su espalda de mármol estaba extrañamente caliente.

Acaricie su vientre y comencé a notar que debajo de este, su miembro comenzaba a erectarse con mis caricias, así que continué.

Mientras él desabotonaba mi camisa, yo también lo besaba desesperadamente, aferrándome a sus tentadores labios; Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo. De pronto sentí como mi pene se endurecía también y el pareció notarlo. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me arrancó los pantalones de un tirón.

Acarició mi ya erectado miembro con sus enormes manos, mientras me besaba trazando una línea de mi boca a mi pecho.

Rápidamente me giré tumbándolo hasta quedar sobre él.

-Esto apenas comienza.- le dije mientras volvía a besarlo con pasión

Me moví un poco y sentí su enorme miembro debajo de mí culo, solté un suave gemido, lo que lo excitó mucho más.

Recorrí toda su boca con la mía, después empuje ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y bese su cuello, bajé por su pecho y con mi lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones. Continué hasta llegar a su vientre, besé cada centímetro de su torso. Desabotoné el pantalón y baje la cremallera. Introduje mis manos en su ropa interior y saqué su verga. Dios, era enorme, comencé a masturbarle un poco con las manos mientras se excitaba más y más, después lo lamí con la lengua de arriba abajo, luego lo metí de un golpe a mi boca y empecé a succionar, Emmett acariciaba mi cabello mientras le masturbaba con los labios, aumenté la velocidad y él parecía querer arrancarme el cabello, pues tiraba de él con gran fuerza.

-Ahh…Edward así…ah no te detengas.- suplicó -Ah…ah ¡Sí! ah-

Me volvía loco, continué aún más veloz, poco después Emmett se corrió dentro de mi boca, el semen escurría por toda mi cara, me dirigí a sus labios y le plante un beso. Estaba jadeando.

Me acarició toda la espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, recorría mis muslos hasta donde sus manos fueran capaces de alcanzar, después apretaba mis glúteos con fuerza, me paso un dedo por el ano, acariciándolo en círculos. Después lo introdujo completamente. Gemí

-Calma.- me dijo –El dolor pasa pronto.-

Introdujo un dedo más y otro más.

-Me… me duele.-

-Shhh, confía en mí.-

De pronto sentí un enorme bulto dentro de mí, una lágrima corrió por mis mejillas, Emmett comenzó a moverse despacio, los suaves movimientos se convirtieron en bruscas embestidas, Con una mano guiaba mis caderas hacía su torso, mientras deslizó la otra para masturbarme, poco a poco el dolor desaparecía convirtiéndose en placer, que me hacía gemir de excitación.

-¡Emmett! ¡Ah! ah-

-Edward… mmm ¡Edward!-

Mis gemidos se unieron a los de Emmett durante un largo tiempo, me penetraba fuertemente, sentía como lo metía y sacaba, lo metía y sacaba dentro de mí. Minutos más tarde Emmett terminó, fue una sensación inolvidable, no me sentía así de bien desde que… Estuve con Bella por última vez.

Recostados sobre la alfombra de mi habitación, cubiertos tan sólo por una sábana color carmín, me recosté sobre el regazo de Emmett y le besé los labios con ternura.

-Te amo Emmett.-

-Yo te amo Edward…por siempre.-


End file.
